


Clara's Cowabunga Christmas

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: A one shot for starryyeah and Clara's her OC. Leo and Raph have the best Christmas ever.





	Clara's Cowabunga Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starryyeah).



Clara Langson's 17

Leo's 16

Raph's 15

Clara Langston, a stunning blonde, blue eyed and curvy girl, heaved a deep sigh, as she gazed at her crushes, Leo and Raphael, who were sparring in the dojo. She was April's best friend, had met them a few weeks ago and had been immediately drawn to the two turtles. Leo, for his gorgeous sapphire eyes, forest green skin, toned butt and legs. Hell, he was breath-taking, and being humble, didn't even realize it. Raphael was sheer perfection, with his electric green eyes and chiselled features and she honestly couldn't decide who she liked best. Personality wise: Leo was a pure gentleman, noble and soft spoken and Raphael had a raging temper, the rebel, and muscle. She'd always gone for the bad boys, so perhaps Raphael was her match?

"What's the matter, Clara?" Raphael asked, placing his sai in his obi.  
"Just thinking."

"About what?" Leo asked, sheathing his katana.  
"It's nothing. I'm going to catch a movie.," Clara said.

"Whatever it is, ya can talk ta us," Raphael said.  
"Okay," Clara said and smiled shyly. "I like you both."

"W-what?" Raphael asked, his jaw dropping in amazement that this beautiful girl liked him. "Ya like us? As in friends or more?"

"That's cool, because I like you too," Leo admitted, his cheeks flushed.

"More than friends and I have Christmas gifts," Clara said. "But I can't give to you both. I have to decide, who I like most and I'm not sure you even like me, Raph."  
"That's easy," Raphael said and smirked. "Gotta be me. I got more of a personality and of course I like ya. Yer damn sexy. If yer really stumped, I got a suggestion. We'll have some fun and whichever turtle's name ya scream the loudest, ya give a gift and date. How's that sound? Leo, ya on board?"  
"You mean sleep with both of you?" Clara asked, her cheeks reddening.  
"We'll both watch the other, so we can keep proper score. Leo, ya okay with it?" Raphael said.

"I'm all for it," Leo said. "Why not? It's not like Raph and I have other opportunities. Karai hasn't made a move on me and Mona and Raph's relationship isn't going well."  
"Yeah," Raphael said. "It ain't, so this'll be a welcome distraction. Ya ready, baby? We can do it in Leo's room."

"Okay," Clara said, shy, but secretly thrilled she was going to finally be with them.

XXXX 

Leo and Raphael flipped a coin in Leo's room. Head meant Leo would go first and tails meant Raphael would go first.

Leo won the toss and said, "What now?"  
"Ya kiss her, doofus," Raphael said and rolled his eyes.

"Did you and Mona screw, Raphael?" Clara asked.  
"Tried ta, but we ain't sexually compatible. That's a huge reason why things ain't workin' out."  
"So you're fine with cheating on her?"  
"Yeah. I'm tired of being a virgin. Come on, Leo. We're growing old waiting."

Leo strode to Clara's side and kissed her. Their tongues battled for dominance, as hands groped. Leo's gear and Clara's red mini dress and matching bra were discarded to the floor in a heap. 

Leo carried Clara to the bed, lay her down and gently removed her panties with his mouth.

Leo kissed her and whispered, "You want rough or gentle, Clara?"  
"I'm inexperienced, so I definitely want gentle, Leo."  
"You got it," Leo said and parted her legs with his knees.

Leo lowered his head and lapped between her legs. She tastes so damn good, he thought. Like strawberries and honey. Wow. This is incredible. Me, Leo, having sex with a girl. Dreams do come true. Fuck Karai. This girl's so much better.

Turned on, Raphael stroked his slit, his eyes focussed on the amorous pair.

Clara moaned, her nipples erect and her head thrown back, her hands fisting the bed sheets, as she slowly grew moist, Leo's tongue dipping in and out, as he savored her nectar. Leo plunged his thick forest green rod deep inside of her when he deemed her wet enough. He thrust in and out, gradually building up a rhythm that soon had them seeing stars.

Leo's huge, Clara thought, but I can adapt.

Leo's eyes were hooded, as lust took over his senses. All he wanted to do was please her and he'd do everything he could to ensure that happened.

Raphael stroked his slit faster and soon dropped down with a loud churr, his semi-erect purple cock leaking precum.

"Leo!" Clara yelled, as Leo intensified his pace. "Hell, I'm going to cum. Leo! Leo!"

Raphael came with a loud churr, spraying his plastron white with his essence and panting heavily, his eyes still locked on his brother and Clara. I can't wait for my turn, he thought.

Clara climaxed, screaming Leo's name. He came a minute later, shooting his essence deep inside of her and heaving a contented sigh.

Pulling out, he kissed her cheek and said, "That was amazing, Clara. Thank you."  
"It was. Were you a virgin too?"  
"You were incredible, Leo. I'm honored to have had my first time with you."

"My turn!" Raphael said, approaching the bed. "If yer able ta, baby?"  
"I'm a bit sore, but I'll be fine, Raph," Clara said and patted the bed sheet. "Come on."  
"Move, Leo!"

Leo shifted to the other side of the bed and watched, as his brother climbed onto Clara and started rubbing her nipples.

"Yer so beautiful, Clara," Raphael said sucked her nipple, enjoying the groans that escaped from Clara's throat. Clara's cheeks flushed and her nipples grew erect, as Raphael sucked harder. He nipped her and she cried out in pain. Raphael released her nipple and said, "Sorry. I like bitin', so yer gonna have lots of bites. Ya fine with that?"  
"Yes," Clara said. "I don't care what you do. I just want you, Raphie."

Raphael grinned, parted her legs, and thrust his ten inch cock deep inside of her, while he nipped her collarbone, asserting dominance, and loving the little moans Clara made. I can't believe I'm havin' sex with a woman, he thought. Wow. My life's lookin' up. Maybe I can even be a daddy!

Raphael nipped and licked down her body, leaving multiple bites that he knew would leave bruises. His dad would ask questions, but who cared? He was old enough to have sex, wasn't he? And his dad had to deal with it!

Leo was turned on. He stroked himself, his eyes riveted on them.

Raphael increased his thrusting, his eyes glazed over, and Clara soon came.

"Raphael!" she shouted. "Fuck. Fuck!"

Leo growled, as he came, spraying his plastron white.

Raphael climaxed a minute later, with a loud growl, emptying himself inside of Clara.

Raphael pulled out and said, "Ya screamed my name loudest, Clara, and ya liked sex with me the most."  
"Get off of me, Raphael." He obeyed. "I preferred it with Leo and shouted his name the loudest."

"I win," Leo said.

A crestfallen Raphael's lower lip stuck out and his eyes filled with tears, as he muttered, "Whatever. Ya win. At least I ain't a virgin no more."  
Clara smiled and said, "Raphael, Leo won, but I also enjoyed being with you and if you both are okay with it, I want you both as my lovers."  
"Really?" Raphael asked in astonishment, his eyes wide.  
"Yes. I know you're brothers and it'll be strange seeing one another naked, like it must have been now."

"It was a bit," Leo said. "I'm not attracted to Raph, he's not attracted to me and it'll be weird sharing a girl, but I'll do it if it means we can both be happy and that you're happy too. Raph?"  
"I'm in, but ya'd better not hog the covers or fart In bed, Leo."

"Awesome," Clara said, her eyes shining in happiness. "I'm so happy."

"Want another round, baby?" Raphael asked.  
"I'm kind of tired," Clara said and stifled a yawn. "I'd rather just cuddle with my boys," she added, moving to the middle of the bed.

Raphael and Leo jumped in on either side of her.

"We could become daddies, Clara. How do ya feel 'bout that?" Raphael asked.  
"I'm cool with babies."

"Me too," Leo said. "But Dad won't like this arrangement, Clara."  
"Who cares? You can make your own decisions and he has to accept it. Now, what about Mona, Raph?"

"Gonna get ridda her. Yer the only one I want, baby," Raphael said.  
"One last thing, I didn't give you your presents," Clara said.  
"Ya have," Raphael said, lying down and nuzzling into her bosom, his arms wrapped around her. "We've lost our virginity, yer gonna be our mate and we're gonna have babies. That's the best gifts we could have asked for. Leo agreed and Raphael added, "Yer gonna be so loved up, baby, and we're gonna treasure ya forever. Yer a goddess and perfection and we're so thrilled yer ours."

Clara smiled and it wasn't long before the contented trio drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Lucky Clara lol


End file.
